


studyin' about that good old way

by tragicallynerdy



Series: oh sinners [1]
Category: UnDeadwood (Web Series)
Genre: AO3 why isn't squirting a real tag, Aftercare, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Trans Clayton, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pls make squirting its own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallynerdy/pseuds/tragicallynerdy
Summary: Clayton shivered and tucked his face into Matthew’s neck, skin flushing in the warm air. Matthew hummed and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before hooking his chin back over it and turning a page. “Patience, darlin'. I’m almost done this chapter.”Clayton receives a lesson in patience, followed by a lesson in abundance.
Relationships: Reverend Matthew Mason/Clayton Sharpe
Series: oh sinners [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	studyin' about that good old way

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth y'all. I don’t even know. It started out as cockwarming, then devolved into this. Shout out to everyone in the discord server for screaming encouragement at me, y’all are the best. 
> 
> This features trans Clayton, and I use feminine-coded words for his bits.
> 
> I think everything is tagged? Please let me know if I missed something and I'll add it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Clayton shivered and tucked his face into Matthew’s neck, skin flushing in the warm air. Matthew hummed and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before hooking his chin back over it and turning a page. “Patience, darlin'. I’m almost done this chapter.”

Clayton didn’t know exactly how long he’d been sitting on Matthew’s cock, but it felt like hours. Hours of being so full, stretched around Matthew’s cock, slick slowly dripping out of his cunt, legs stretched wide over Matthew’s thick thighs and knees pressed into the soft fabric of their sofa. He knew they must make a sight, Matthew fully clad in his trousers and shirt, just his cock spilling out of his pants, with Clayton buck naked and trembling in his lap, Matthew buried deep inside him.

“How you doing sweetheart?” Matthew whispered, smoothing his hand up and down the notches of Clayton’s spine. Clayton tightened his thighs and rocked his hips forward, taking Matthew even deeper inside himself. He was so fucking turned on, so ready for more, and trying _so hard_ to be patient. It wasn’t his first time warming Matthew’s cock, and Clayton loved it, loved holding Matthew in his mouth or his cunt, loved being so full of him, loved how his world narrowed down to just Matthew’s hands on his skin and cock in his cunt.

“’M good,” he mumbled against Matthew’s neck, nose pressed to his pulse point.

“Good. You ready for more?” Matthew set his book aside, and settled his hands on Clayton’s hips. Clayton shuddered and nodded, grinding down against Matthew’s cock with a messy swivel of his hips. Matthew ground back, but stopped Clayton when he tried to roll his hips back to get a proper rhythm going.

“We’re gonna go slow tonight, Clay.” Clayton groaned and tried to roll his hips, but Matthew held him in place with ease, squeezing his hands in warning. Matthew nipped his ear, then soothed it with his tongue, breath hot and heavy against Clayton’s neck, bringing a shiver to his skin. “Got a problem with that, sweetheart?”

Clayton shook his head, raised it to kiss at the corner of Matthew’s mouth, and moaned when Matthew turned to meet him and deepened the kiss. Matthew stoked his thumbs over Clayton’s hipbones and started rocking him on his cock, a slow push-pull that drove him mad. The pleasure that had been simmering since he first stripped bare before Matthew grew, sparked into the flame that he’d been waiting for all this time.

But Matthew took his time, kept the same slow pace, the steady drag of his cock along Clayton’s walls, never speeding up or fucking deeper or doing any of the things Clayton was waiting for. Matthew fucked into him slowly, so slowly that Clayton knew he would never come like that, giving him lazy kisses, ignoring every attempt Clayton made to goad him into something harder. And Clayton was close already, knew it would hardly take anything to make himself come. He slipped a hand from Matthew’s shoulders, slid it down between their bodies, reaching for his clit. Quicker than he could follow, Matthew’s hand was there, grabbing his wrist and placing his hand back on his shoulder.

“Don’t touch, Clayton. That’s mine, y’hear me? I’m the only one who's gonna touch your clit tonight.”

Clayton groaned and squirmed on his dick, everything in him lighting up at those words. _Fuck_ , Matthew was in a _mood,_ who knew what he had planned for tonight. Matthew squeezed his wrist, releasing it with a pleased “good boy” when Clayton wound his fingers obediently in Matthew’s shirt.

“What’s your colour, Clay?” Matthew asked, voice softening with the question.

“Green, Matty.” There was no hesitation, no question about it. As much as he wanted to come, to finally crest the edge of orgasm, he loved this too much to stop. And he _was_ good, was so fucking good with all of it, so ready for Matthew to wind him and bring him back down again.

Matthew hummed in pleasure and held him close, pulling Clayton’s hips against his and grinding in slowly. Clayton keened and clutched tight to his shirt, thighs shaking with the effort of not moving.

"Matty, please." He was trembling, couldn't help it, skin twitching as Matthew smoothed one hand down his back and rocked Clayton in his lap with the other. He was so close, but Matthew was going too slow, and the slow drag of his cock just wasn't enough. He pressed his face into Matthew's shoulder and let out a cry as Matthew brought his hand between them to swipe at the slick gathered there, fingers just grazing Claytons clit before moving away.

Clayton lolled his head to the side so he could make eye contact, pleading without words. Matthew hummed and raised the slick covered hand to his mouth, sliding them in and sucking lewdly. "You taste so good, Clay, so wet for me. You're gonna wait until I come, the I'm gonna hold you down and eat you out, taste you for days." Clayton shuddered, his cunt clenching down at the words as his eyes squeezing tight. Matthew rolled his hips again, so slowly, and Clayton sobbed at the sensation.

Teeth scraped against his jaw, and Clayton bared his throat. Matthew shifted, and then there was a hand in his hair, pulling just enough to be painful. Clayton arched his back and groaned as Matthew licked down his throat to leave a harder bite at his collar. Clayton clutched at Matthew's head, pressing him closer, his other hand still fisted in the cloth of Matthews shirt. Matthew gave another shallow thrust, and Clayton tried to grind closer, maybe if he got closer he could rub his clit against Matthew's belly and -

Matthew clutched tight at his hip and held him in place, preventing that delicious contact. Clayton whined and tried to rock, but Matthew's grip was too strong. The fingers twined in his hair tugged sharply, just once, before Matthew nipped him in warning. "None of that, sweetheart. You've been such a good boy, don't change that now."

It went on like that for what felt like hours, Matthew slowly fucking him, running hands over his back before coming around to tweak at his nipple, thumbs stroking over the scars on his chest, mouth sucking marks into his neck and collar. Clayton tried to give back, but it was hard with Matthew still fully clothed, and before long he was too far gone to think far beyond the sensations keeping him so close to the edge.

A hand wiped at his cheek, and Clayton realized he'd started crying. "So good for me, Clay, keeping my cock warm, I'm almost there -" Clayton keened and turned his head into Matthew's hand, pressing sloppy kisses into his palm. Matthew's breath hitched and he wrapped the hand around the back of Clayton's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Clayton opened easily for him, groaning when Matthew licked into his mouth, tongue sliding hot and slick against his own.

Matthew's hand settled back on his hip and held tight, rocking Clayton just a bit faster. Clayton shuddered into the kiss and tried to move with him to no avail. Matthew drew back and tsked, fingers digging in and holding him in place, keeping him exactly where Matthew wanted. Clayton could already feel bruises forming from where they spanned across his hips, those big hands and heavy fingers that he loved so much.

“Not gonna let you move, sweetheart, be good and let me fuck you how I want to.”

Clayton burned at the words, felt slick drip out of him anew, and tucked his face into Matthew's neck to hide the new tears that spilled over, mouthing at his salty skin. He _loved_ when Matthew got like this, possessive and commanding, refusing to let him just take what he needed, even if it made him writhe, made his gut clench in want, made him so desperate to come that he was almost willing to do anything. Teeth tugged on his earlobe and he shuddered, whining into Matthew’s shoulder. Matthew’s voice rumbled in his ear. “You feel so good, Clay, sitting on my dick,” voice breathy in the way that Clayton knew meant he was close. He clenched around Matthew, felt his cock throb in response, and thought _finally -_

But instead of coming, instead of finally filling Clayton with his cum, Matthew stopped, shifted his hands under Clayton’s thighs and gathered himself.

"Hold tight, Clay, the couch isn't big enough to lay you out proper -" Matthew heaved them to standing, cock still nestled deep inside of him, and started walking towards the bedroom.

“ _Fuck,_ Matty.” He was so fucking _strong,_ wide shoulders barely even straining under Clayton’s weight, arms a solid cord of muscle as they carried him. And how he had the coordination to do this so close to coming, Clayton had no idea. But this was an opportunity to try for more, to use gravity go his advantage. Matthew had been _so close,_ maybe if he just got him deeper then he’d come, and Clayton would finally get to come too, or maybe even come from his cock as Matthew carried him. He wrapped his arms tight around Matthew's shoulders and clamped his legs around his waist, rocking down best as he could to get any extra sensation as they moved. Matthew laughed and hauled him up so that he was just resting inside of him, careful to not slip out.

"Think you're so smart, huh."

"Matty, _please_ -" Clayton barely recognized his voice, he sounded so wrecked.

"You heard what I said." He turned around to push open the bedroom door with his back, then walked towards the bed. "You only get to come after I do. Then we'll see about you."

Matthew set him on the bed, still just inside Clayton, and tugged at the death grip around his shoulders and waist. “Let go for a minute sweetheart.”

Clayton whined and flexed his legs, trying to pull Matthew deeper into him. _No, fuck, just keep going, all I want is your cock in me, I’m dying for it, **please**. _Matthew put all his weight on Clayton, pressing him into the mattress and stilling his efforts. His voice was a deep growl when he spoke, threat lurking around the edges of his tone.

“Clayton.” Clayton shook his head and tried to roll his hips, desperate to have Matthew deep inside, fucking him properly, desperate for _more_.

“Please Matty, just fuck me, I need you to come, want your cum inside me, _please -"_

Matthew slapped his thigh, just once, hard enough to sting. Clayton jumped at the spark of pain and groaned, knowing what was coming next. “Clayton, _let go_.”

Clayton reluctantly released his grasp and sagged into the mattress. Matthew instantly pulled out and rolled him over, pinning him facedown, one hand on the back of his neck. “You know better, Clay. Don’t think I don’t know that you just want me to come so you can get yours. I’m just about ready to not even let you come at all.” Clayton sobbed out an apology, trying not to move under his hold but unable to keep from squirming. “But then I wouldn’t get to taste you, and that’s hardly fair to me, is it? Guess I’ll have to punish you another way.” Matthew laid one of those massive hands on his ass, gently palming the cheek, and paused.

“Clay? Can I get a colour?” A thumb stroked Clayton’s skin. He knew it was meant to be soothing, but couldn’t help but push back into the sensation and seek more contact, more _anything_.

It took him a moment to speak, to gather his thoughts out of _too much not enough_ and into something coherent. “Green, Matty,” he croaked, ready for his punishment, to get it over with and get Matthew’s cock back inside of him. If Matthew was determined to draw this out then he may as well go along for the ride.

Matthew hummed deep in his throat and gave his ass a soft squeeze. “Good. Thank you, sweetheart.”

Matthew drew his hand back and spanked him, big palm connecting with a solid _crack_ that left a sharp line of heat across one cheek. He kept going, quick smacks to his ass and thighs, just hard enough to make it hurt, to leave a pretty pattern rising across his skin.

“Matty!” Clayton wasn’t sure if he wanted to squirm away or press closer, knowing that if he kept at it then soon the bright pain would turn to pleasure. But all too soon Matthew was drawing back, smoothing a hand over his heated flesh and flipping him back over. Clayton yelped as his stinging ass made contact with the covers, which turned into a sob as Matthew pulled his hips up into his lap, dragging the sensitive skin against the rough material of his pants.

“Sorry sweetheart, can’t make it too good for you or it’s not a punishment, huh?” Matthew hauled Clayton’s legs around his waist and slid back in to the hilt with a groan, then leaned down and kissed him, folding Clayton over in half. Clayton moaned into the kiss and grabbed at his shoulders, cursing the shirt Matthew was still wearing. “Took it so well, though.”

Matthew pulled back and hitched Clayton’s hips at just the right angle so that he could thrust without making any accidental contact with Clayton’s clit. Clayton dropped a hand from his shoulders and slid it down towards his cunt, but Matthew quickly caught it up and hauled it over his head, pressing it into the mattress. He did the same with Claytons other hand, and held them firmly in one big hand.

“You’re just trying to be contrary, aren’t you? I’d spank you again but I think it'd only be a reward at this point.” Matthew kept thrusting shallowly, enough for Clayton to _feel_ it, enough for it to keep building the fire in his belly, but not enough to actually _do_ anything. “Needy little thing, just aching for more. Thought I told you that your clit is _mine_.”

Matthew’s breath was coming heavier, and he started fucking in deeper, driving Clayton into the bed. Clayton keened and canted his hips, welcoming him in, hoping that maybe, _just maybe,_ it would be enough. Leaning closer, Matthew caught Clayton’s mouth in a bruising kiss, biting at his lip. He kissed back just as harshly, and the faint iron tang of blood spilled onto his tongue (from who, he couldn’t say). Matthew’s dick throbbed and his hips hitched, and then he was coming with a long groan, spilling deep inside of Clayton.

Matthew collapsed onto Clayton, crushing him into the bed, dick rutting in ever so gently, fucking in the last of his come as he caught his breath. Clayton tried to stay patient, he really did, but Matthew was _still inside him_ , and he couldn’t help but squirm underneath his weight, trying to get any extra contact. Everything was too much, sparks shooting through his body at every point of contact with Matthew, skin hyper aware of the fabric brushing against it, his cunt throbbing and aching, so full but not _enough_. Matthew squeezed his wrists and kissed his shoulder, and a full body shudder ran through Clayton.

“Matty. Please, please.”

Matthew lifted himself just enough to kiss Clayton again, licking the blood from his lip. “Should keep you here for hours. Just on the edge, strung out, aching for my dick.” Clayton sobbed and twitched in his hold. “Hold you down until I’m hard again, fuck you so slow that all you can feel is my cock inside you, till you’re gagging for it.” He nosed down to kiss across Clayton’s throat. “How’s that sound, sweetheart?”

“Said you'd let me come,” Clayton gasped out, even though the thought made his cunt clench, made him want to curl up here forever, Matthew buried deep inside him. “Said you would, Matty.”

“And I would. Would let you come after I’ve had my fill, over and over. Keep you stuffed full of cock, just like you deserve.” Clayton moaned and pulled at the grasp on his wrist. Matthew drew back to take in his tear streaked face, and Clayton pleaded with his eyes. “But not today. You’re right, I did promise.” He kissed him then drew Claytons hands down to press them into the bedding at his sides. Clayton twined his fingers in the bedding, knowing what was coming next. “Keep them there until I tell you.”

He pulled back, slipping out of Clayton with a groan. Clayton moaned too, at the loss of the heat and fullness, the aching emptiness. Matthew kissed his way down Clayton’s body, stopping to suck at one nipple as he twisted the other, grinning at Clayton’s groans and the twitch of his hips. He kissed across the scars on his chest, beard scratching his skin, fingers following in his wake, stroking the sensitive skin and pressing a bite to his ribs. Then he was settling between Clayton’s legs, licking at the sweat gathered at the crease where hip met thigh, so _close_ but not close enough. Clayton felt a finger trace between his folds, dipping into the slick and cum dripping out of him.

“God, please!” Matthew bit his hip in response and kept up the light, teasing touch, just the pads of his fingers dragging against his lips.

“You know how I feel about taking the Lord’s name in vain, Clayton.” His voice rumbled out, and Clayton shivered in anticipation. One thick finger dipped just inside of him, the withdrew when Clayton whined. “I’ll let it slide just this once.”

Clayton clenched his hands in the sheets and tried to jerk his hips down onto the finger still hovering just above his folds. Matthew laid a heavy arm across his hips and pressed him into the mattress. “Say thank you, Clayton. Wouldn’t want me to think you’re ungrateful.”

Clayton whined as the touch withdrew completely. “Thank you, Matthew, thank you thank -" Matthew shifted, beard scraping across Clayton’s already sensitive thigh, and licked directly into Clayton’s cunt, hot tongue swiping between his folds and into his core. Clayton’s babbling cut off with a shout as he twisted, arching his back off the bed. Matthew hummed and held his hips tighter with one arm, bringing the other down to spread Clayton’s folds apart before licking back in.

“We taste so good together, Clay.” His tongue dipped in and thrust once before he pulled back again to speak. “You have no idea. I’m gonna eat it all out of you, can’t get enough of the taste.” And then his tongue was back, slick heat delving inside of Clayton, eating him out. Clayton’s toes curled at the sensation, and he tossed his head back against the covers. It felt _so good_ , but it still wasn’t enough, wasn’t touching the one part of him that Matthew had ignored this whole time.

“Matthew,” he gasped out. “Matty, please."

Matthew hummed directly against his cunt, sucked his folds into his wet hot mouth and _oh, God_ \- and then let him go. “Please what, Clay? Isn’t this what you need?”

Clayton would’ve cursed if he didn’t know that would make Matthew draw this out even longer. “Please, Matty. My clit, suck my clit.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Matthew sealed his lips over Clayton’s clit and sucked, just lightly, then pulled back and licked at it, just once. “Like that?”

“Matty, you fucking tease – “ Matthew laughed and dove back in, swirling his tongue around Clayton’s clit before pulling it into his mouth again. Clayton let out a shout and strained against the hold on his hips, feet kicking at the bed. Matthew drew back and swirled his tongue around again before narrowing it to a point and flicking across Clayton’s clit rapidly. At the same time he slipped two, no, three fingers inside of Clayton and started to thrust. The heat that had been building inside Clayton for _so long_ roared to a life as he barreled towards orgasm. He could barely hear his own noises over the rushing in his ears, everything in his body narrowed down to Matthew’s tongue on his clit and fingers in his cunt. And then he was _coming,_ orgasm sweeping over him like a tidal wave, stealing his senses to pleasure.

His whole body twisted and spasmed, muscles straining and hips lifting despite the heavy grip Matthew had on them before collapsing back onto the bed. And then he was floating, endorphins rushing through his body as he twitched in Matthew’s grasp. When he came down from the high, Matthew was laying kisses across his thighs, fingers still thrusting ever so slowly inside of him, dragging against his sensitive walls. Clayton let go of the sheets to reach for him, but Matthew tutted and bit his hip.

“Didn’t tell you to let go yet, did I?”

Clayton obeyed, heart picking back up at the order. “Matty, what -"

Matthew thrust his fingers in hard and Clayton broke off with a gasp. “We’re not done yet, sweetheart.”

He groaned and tried to thrust Matthew off of him, bending his knees and bucking his hips, but Matthew just settled in further and kissed the his tender skin on the inside of his thigh, which twitched under his lips. “I want to see you gush for me, Clay. I know you can, we’ve gotten there before. And you’re wet, so wet, but I’m not soaked yet.” He paused to suck Clayton’s clit briefly, curling his fingers in deep, eliciting another shout from Clayton as he clenched around his hand. “You’re so messy, darlin'.”

Clayton raised his head so he could glare at Matthew, who grinned up at him from between his thighs. He withdrew his fingers and held them in front of his face, licking at the slick Clayton could see gathered there. Clayton whined at the sight of his slick dripping off Matthew’s wrist, leaving his already wet lips shiny in the lamplight. “Taste so good, Clay, I know you can give me more.”

Matthew sucked on his fingers then curled them back inside Clayton, setting a punishing pace as he sealed his lips back around Clayton’s clit. It was too much, too many sensations when he was already still sensitive from the last orgasm. Finally he couldn’t take it any more, couldn’t keep his hands still, and he moved to clutch at Matthew’s head, fingers twining in his hair. Matthew pulled off with a groan and stilled his fingers, knuckle deep in Clayton’s cunt.

Clayton was trembling, heart pounding out of his chest, and he could feel tears gathering in his eyelashes again. Matthew hummed and blew lightly across his clit.

“You need to move, huh sweetheart.”

Clayton couldn’t form proper words, could only moan in agreement, hips twisting under Matthew’s arm. Matthew shifted and let him up, let Clayton grind back onto his fingers for a few moments, breath hot against him.

He couldn't get the proper leverage, couldn't get Matthew's fingers _deep_ enough, it wasn't _enough_ -

Matthew withdrew, slid his hands down Clayton’s thighs to lift them over his shoulders before bringing his arm underneath his hips and hauling them off the bed. The casual display of strength made Clayton’s head spin and his cunt clench with want.

Matthew stroked the back of Clayton’s hand in his hair with one wet finger, bringing goosebumps to his arm. “You can touch, but don’t pull.” And then those clever fingers were back inside him, and that generous mouth was back on him and _oh he was so close already_ -

Clayton was pretty sure he screamed when he came again, thighs clamping down on Matthew’s head and hands shaking in his hair as pleasure exploded through him. Matthew moaned into his cunt and pulled him closer. He tried to twist out of Matthew’s grip to get a moment of reprieve, but Matthew just kept _going_ , kept tonguing at his clit and fingering his cunt, kept nailing that _one_ spot inside him that set all his nerves alight. Clayton sobbed and tugged at his head, but Matthew ignored him, just kept driving him higher and _higher_ and _oh, he was coming again_ -

Clayton brought one trembling hand up to his mouth, biting down on his hand to keep himself from screaming again, grinding his cunt against Matthew’s mouth to ride out his orgasm. Matthew paused and looked up, eyes flashing darkly.

“None of that, sweetheart. I want to _hear_ you, want this whole town to hear you.” Clayton dropped his hand with a sob, and Matthew withdrew his fingers from Clayton’s cunt, then twined his slick fingers in Clayton’s. He felt his walls flutter at the sudden emptiness, and couldn’t help the pang of regret at the brief loss of pleasure. Matthew hitched Clayton’s hips closer to his mouth, licking back in with renewed fervor. The pleasure that had only briefly waned returned, sending him spiraling higher and higher. Clayton clutched at his hand and arched into the touch. It didn’t take long for him to come again, hoarse shout echoing through the room.

Clayton sagged against the bed, muscles aching. Matthew hummed in pleasure and drew back, kissing his folds softly. He squeezed Clayton’s hand, then let go. Clayton felt a finger run over his entrance and dug his heels into Matthew’s back.

“No more, Matty, m'done.” Matthew dipped the finger in, then added a second.

“You’re not the one who gets to decide that, ain’t that right?” A third finger slipped in, so easily Clayton had no doubt he was dripping all over the bed. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this wet, sloppy and strung out. But pleasure still sparked through him at the touch.

“How many times do you think you can come? Think we can hit double digits?” Clayton shook his head desperately. “Yeah, I bet we could. Bet I can make you come so many times you can’t walk the next morning.” Matthew wiggled his tongue in next to his fingers, and _oh, God_ , that shouldn’t make him so hot but _it did_ \- “Maybe another day. You got one more in you, though.” He ground his fingers in deep, hitting that spot that made Clayton shriek.

“Think you can take four fingers?” He slipped in his pinky before Clayton could respond, and then he was so _full_ , stuffed with Matthew’s fingers and stretched to the brim. He thought he’d been full before but that was _nothing_. “Yeah, look at that, you fit my hand so well.” Matthew picked up the pace, watching his hand fuck into Clayton over and over.

Clayton tried to form words, to tell Matthew he was close, but it was too hard, he was too strung out and it was all _so much_ \- Matthew curled his fingers deep, pressing repeatedly against that perfect spot deep inside him, and flicked at Clayton’s clit over and over with his tongue. All of his focus narrowed to the pleasure flooding through his cunt, his clit, to the mouth and the fingers playing him so cleverly, tipping him up and up and _over –_ He came, _again_ , so hard he shook the bed, nearly twisting out of Matthew’s hold, hands coming up to clutch at his own hair as he fell apart in the very best of ways.

Static and the sound of his own thunderous heartbeat filled his head for a long few minutes as he shook against Matthew’s hands, keening, floating in the overwhelming pleasure. When noise filtered back in the only thing he could hear was the sound of Matthew’s voice, a steady stream of filthy encouragement.

“That’s it, darlin', I knew you could squirt for me, you’re so _wet_ -" Matthew was still licking at his cunt, broad strokes of his tongue to clean him off. “Taste so _good_ , such a good boy.”

Matthew finally lowered him to the bed, stroking a heavy hand over his flank, soothing his quivering muscles. As soon as he let him go, Clayton curled over onto his side, twitching and trembling through the aftershocks, tears streaming down his face. Matthew crawled up beside him and pulled Clayton into his chest, stroking his hair and back, pressing wet kisses against his face. His beard and face were soaked, the front of his shirt wet from where Clayton’s slick had soaked the sheet below him.

“Did so well for me, darlin’,” Matthew murmured, still peppering kisses against his skin, hands warm on his back. He reached across the bed and pulled a warm blanket over them, tucking it around Clayton’s body. Clayton twined his fingers in Matthew’s shirt and tucked his face into his neck, still too overwhelmed for words. “My beautiful man, I’m so proud of you, love you so much.” Clayton pressed closer, still trembling, and Matthew wrapped him up in his arms and kissed the top of his head. He dozed, cradled in the warmth of Matthew’s arms, soft blanket soothing his skin, safe in the quiet of their bedroom.

Eventually Matthew shifted under him, roused him with a soft kiss. “Gonna go get a cloth, sweetheart. You feel up to a bath?” Clayton shook his head, pulled Matthew close for another kiss then let him slip away from the bed, curling into the warmth he left behind.

Matthew brought back a warm bowl of water and a cloth, as well as a bowl of cut up fruit and a glass of water. He coaxed Clayton out of the blanket, wiped him down with tender hands, and bundled him into Matthew’s softest nightshirt. He gave Clayton the glass of water and waited until he’d drained half of it before taking it back.

“Bed or sofa, Clay?” Matthew crouched beside the bed, voice soft and face open.

“Mmm, sofa. Read to me?” Matthew smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Sure. Lemme take the food in then I’ll come get you, okay?”

Clayton nodded and curled up back on the bed, dragging the blanket back around him. When he returned Matthew stooped over the bed, scooped Clayton up into his arms and carried him out to the sitting room, head nestled against his shoulder.

“Could walk, you know,” Clayton mumbled, eyes already slipping closed again.

“I know,” Matthew murmured, laying Clayton down on the sofa then sitting down beside him and pulling Clayton’s head into his lap. He leaned down to give him a soft kiss, a simple press of lips together, a sweet reminder of love. “We both like this better, though.”

Clayton smiled and snuggled closer, pressing into the hand that came up to stroke through his hair. “You’re not wrong.” He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Matthew’s belly, already slipping back into slumber. “Love you, Matty.”

Matthew smiled down at him. “Love you too, Clay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooo boooooy. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> Title is from the good ol' gospel song “Down to the River to Pray,” because I couldn’t resist (and couldn’t think of anything better).


End file.
